Back in Black (deutsche Skulduggery Pleasant FF)
by Drapine96
Summary: Als Valkyrie wieder nach Hause kommt scheinen Dinge zuerst harmonischer als erwartet. Doch dann findet sie eine schreckliche Wahrheit über ihren skelettierten Partner heraus, die sich in ihrer Abwesenheit ereignete. Denn wann ist ihr Leben schon mal friedlich?
1. Vorwort

Guten Tag ihr lieben neuen und Stamm- Leser Dies ist meine neue Skulduggery Pleasant-Fanfic. Ich habe sie bereits zu Ende geschrieben und werde alle paar Tage ein neues Kapitel hochladen. Ihr könnt euch höchstwahrscheinlich auch auf eine Fortsetzung gefasst machen.

Vorab möchte ich sagen: Dies ist keine OC-Story! Es wird um Valkyrie und Skulduggery gehen.  
Jedoch spielen meine zwei OC's, welche ich in meiner letzten Fanfiction vorgestellt habe, wichtige Rollen. Zwar habe ich mir alle Mühe gegeben die beiden kurz und verständlich so zu beschreiben, dass auch nicht-Leser von „Simon Says..." verstehen, wer sie sind.

Trotzdem würde ich euch empfehlen, „Simon Says..." vorab zu lesen, um ihre ganze Geschichte zu kennen. Sie ist „nur" 7 Kapitel lang und ich denke es lohnt sich ;)

Hier ist der Link: s/12655069/1/Simon-Says-deutsche-Skulduggery-Pleasant-FF

So, und um euch eine kurze Orientierung zu geben:  
\- Die FF spielt nach Teil 9 (Dying of the Light/ Sterben des Lichts)  
\- Hauptpersonen sind Valkyrie und Skulduggery  
\- Ich bezeichne die Charaktere mit ihren englischen Namen  
\- Wichtige Nebenrollen sind Dexter Vex, China, Diamond Irie und Nuce Evans (aus „Simon Says")  
\- Die ersten Szenen werden kurz nach dem Krieg (7 Jahre zuvor) und kurz nach Vals Rückkehr (2 Jahre zuvor) spielen, der Rest ein Jahr nach ihrer Rückkehr.

Ich beantworte alle Reviews und freue mich über jedes wie ein Keks! Ob kritisch, positiv, lang oder kurz. Kritik ist willkommen und wird, wenn möglich, mit einbezogen.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen, favorisieren und reviewen ;)


	2. Rückkehr

„Dex?", fragte Diamond Irie leise. Für einen Moment verweilte sie im Türrahmen zu seinem Krankenzimmer, unfähig sich zu bewegen.

Dort lag er. Nach einem Tag der Suche, Tränen der Verzweiflung und der Angst zu erfahren, dass er tot war, hatte sie ihn endlich gefunden: Ihren Mentor und besten Freund.

Diamond atmete tief ein, um ihre Tränen zu vertreiben, die erneut aufzusteigen drohten. Sie erwartete, dass Dexter seinen Kopf zu ihr drehte, nachdem sie seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Doch kurz darauf stellte sie fest, dass sein Kopf in ein Metallgestell eingespannt war, dass verhinderte, dass er sich bewegte.

Seine Augen waren groß und versuchten zu ihr zu sehen, doch sie stand zu weit weg. Erneut durchatmend näherte sie sich und entdeckte jetzt auch den Schlauch, der aus seinem Mund ragte.

Die Heilerin hatte gesagt, dass dieser das einzige war, dass ihm momentan am Leben hielt. Durch ihn konnte Dexter atmen, ohne seine geschundene Luftröhre zu benutzen. Sie verhinderte Schlucken, Reden oder jeglichen Gebrauch seiner Stimmbänder. Runen am äußeren Rand sonderten heilende Säfte und Flüssigkeiten ab, die seine Kehle feucht hielten und die Heilung beschleunigten.

An seinem Hals, bis zur Brust konnte man eine frisch genähte Wunde sehen, welche bis zum Punkt reichte, an dem sich der Resistant eingenistet hatte. Diamond erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, wie Darquesse eine Hand in seinen Mund steckte und hineinschob, das Geisterwesen ergriff und rausriss. Es war ein Wunder, dass er noch lebte. Dass man ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden hatte.

Diamond trat in Dexters Sichtfeld und seine Augen wurden ungewöhnlich groß. Er starrte sie an, vermutlich in Unglauben und sie bemühte sich um ein Lächeln. Auch wenn lächeln gerade das letzte war, was sie gerade tun wollte.

„Hey", hauchte sie und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Er schloss kurz die Augen, welche sich nun mit Tränen füllten.

Dye kannte ihn erst seit vier Jahren, doch es fiel ihr nicht schwer seine Emotionen zu lesen. Er hatte gedacht, sie würde nicht mehr kommen. Er hatte geglaubt er sei allein.

„Ich bin hier", sagte sie, nun ebenfalls weinend, trotz aller Bemühungen. Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über seine Wange.

„Ich bin hier und ich werde nicht mehr gehen. Alles wird gut, okay? Wir kriegen das hin."

Vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf seine Bettkante sinken, um ihren Punkt zu unterstreichen. Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. „Alles wird wieder gut."

\- 2 Jahre zuvor -

„Val!", rief Tanith und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Freundin. „Gott, ist das schön, dich wiederzuhaben."

Valkyrie lächelte und erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Lass dich ansehen", sagte die Britin und hielt sie an den Schultern auf Abstand, um sie genau zu betrachten. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „ Du wirst ja immer noch größer und schöner..."

Val lachte. „Was hattest du erwartet? Dass ich für immer wie neunzehn aussehe?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern „Ich kann nur einfach nicht glauben, wie erwachsen du geworden bist. Geht's dir denn gut? Skulduggery hat erzählt dass dich zwei Männer gefunden haben und..."

„Mir geht's gut", unterbrach Valkyrie lächelnd. „Nichts mit dem ich nicht fertig werde."

„Was frage ich überhaupt?", lachte Tanith. „Und, wie sieht jetzt der Plan aus?"

„Zuerst gehe ich zu meiner Familie", sagte sie und seufzte. „Meine Eltern werden mich erwürgen, wenn sie mich sehen, ich habe ihnen mit Abstand nicht genug geschrieben. Und Alice... tja, die muss mich jetzt erst einmal neu kennenlernen. Und ich sie natürlich."

Sie nickte. „Verständlich. Ich bin sicher sie werden bloß froh sein, dich wiederzuhaben."

„Vorher musst du bei China vorbeisehen", meldete sich Skulduggery von hinter ihnen, der sich stumm ihre Begrüßung angesehen hatte. „Anweisungen der Ältesten".

Valkyrie seufzte. „Na gut, sie hat das Sagen."

Tanith schmunzelte aufheiternd und tätschelte ihre Schulter. „Dann lass sie lieber nicht warten. Bis später, okay?"

„Bis dann", grinste Val und folgte ihrem Partner, der zum Büro der Ältesten vorging. Sie hatte sich erstaunlicherweise aus ihrer Bibliothek bequemt und war, zumindest für die meiste Zeit, in ihrem Zimmer im Sanktuarium anzufinden.

„Soll ich dich begleiten?", fragte Skulduggery.

„Tust du doch gerade", erwiderte Valkyrie.

„Ich meine zu dir nach Hause."

„Oh...", machte sie. „Ich denke... ich denke ich sollte das lieber alleine machen."

Er nickte nur und öffnete die Tür an der sie angekommen war.

Valkyrie war nicht überrascht, als sie feststellte, dass das Büro der Bibliothek sehr ähnlich war. Die Regale an den Wänden waren mit Büchern gefüllt, altes Holz und antike Einrichtungsgegenstände dominierten das Bild, im Zentrum stand ein großer, ordentlicher Schreibtisch, dahinter saß China. Sie sah mit gehobener Augenbraue auf, als sie das Öffnen der Tür vernahm.

„Ah, Valkyrie", sagte sie pragmatisch und stand auf, um um den Tisch herum zu gehen.

Sie warf Skulduggery einen auffordernden Blick zu, der ihn dazu brachte den Raum wieder zu verlassen und die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

„Bist du gut angekommen?", fragte sie und gab Valkyrie einen Kuss auf jede Wange.

„Ja, danke."

„Schön. Du brauchst selbstverständlich Zeit dich wieder einzuleben. Aber danach erwarte ich, dass du wieder an die Arbeit gehst, ja?"

Valkyrie nickte. „Würde ich nicht anders wollen."

„Sehr gut. Dann will ich dich nicht länger aufhalten."

Sie grinste und machte eine halbe Verbeugung. „Älteste."

China verdrehte die Augen und lächelte zurück. Damit drehte Valkyrie und bewegte sich Richtung Ausgang.

„Ach, und Valkyrie", sagte sie, bevor sie die Tür erreichen konnte.

„Ja?"

„Krieg ihn wieder unter Kontrolle."

Valkyrie blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Doch dann nickte sie und machte sich daran den Raum zu verlassen.

Was zur Hölle sollte das denn heißen?


	3. Unerwünschte Rückkehr

Hullu ^^  
Ich konnte einfach nicht abwarten! Es ist furchtbar mit meiner Geduld...  
Hier kommt ein neues Kapitel, wieder anfänglich mit Diamond und Nuce, dann von Valkyrie. Ich konnte es nicht übers Herz bringen da einen massiven Spoiler einzubringen, von daher ist es ein wenig länger :D  
Und jetzt viel Spaß :)

\- Heute -

Es war noch immer ungewohnt nicht alleine einkaufen zu gehen. Seit sie in die magische Welt gestolpert und von Dexter Vex ausgebildet worden war, war Diamond allein gewesen, wenn man von ihren gelegentlichen Besuchen bei ihrem Mentor absah.

Zwischendurch war da die Zeit nach dem Krieg gewesen, in welcher sie beinahe ständig an seiner Seite gewesen war.  
Sie hatte bei ihm gesessen, bis der Schlauch heraus gedurft hatte, bis er wieder hatte reden, essen und schließlich gehen können. Sie hatte ihn nach Hause begleitet und ihn gepflegt, bis er wieder gesund genug gewesen war um allein zu leben. Es waren die schlimmsten sechs Monate ihres Lebens gewesen, doch auch die erfüllendsten.

Danach hatte sie wieder allein gelebt, in ihrer geerbten Villa. Bis sie Nuce Evans Fall angenommen hatte.

„Brauchen wir noch Äpfel?", fragte dieser gerade und deutete auf die Obstauslage des Supermarkts.

„Ich glaube wir haben noch welche", erwiderte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Aber Bananen brauchen wir noch."

Nuce nickte und holte sich eine der dünnen Plastiktüten.  
Lächelnd sah Diamond ihrem Partner nach. Seit fast einem Jahr arbeiteten sie nun zusammen in ihrer Bodyguard-Firma und beschützten gemeinsam Magier aller Art – unschuldig und kriminell.  
Etwa ein Jahr war es nun her, dass sie mit Skulduggery Pleasant und Valkyrie Cain zusammen dafür gearbeitet hatte, ihn aus den Fängen eines Mannes zu befreien, der seinen wahren Namen gekannt und ihn für seine Zwecke benutzt hatte. Es fühlte sich an, als wären seitdem bloß Tage vergangen.

Und das obwohl Nuce sich ziemlich verändert hatte, seit ihrem ersten Treffen. Aus dem hageren, verängstigten Jungen, der niemandem traute, war ein junger Mann geworden. Seine blonden Locken hatten ihren jugendlichen Charakter verloren, sein Gesicht war kantiger geworden, nicht allein wegen der Muskeln die er sich antrainiert hatte, um mit Diamond mithalten zu können. Seine Augen jedoch waren noch immer groß und grün.

Er war kaum mehr zu vergleichen mit dem Mann, den sie damals in den Trümmern des britischen Sanktuariums gefunden hatte. Und er war ihr gewaltig ans Herz gewachsen.

Während Diamond einen ruhigen und extrem friedfertigen Charakter pflegte, konnte Nuce ganz schön aufbrausend werden und war nicht ganz so vertrauensselig wie Diamond. Sie ergänzten sich, denn während Diamond ihn manchmal wieder auf den Boden herunterholen musste, verlieh er ihrem Leben Leidenschaft und Energie. Als sie ihm den Platz als Geschäftspartner im Leibgarden-Geschäft angeboten hatte, hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass sie sich eines Tages so gut verstehen würden.

„Schokolade?", fragte er und legte die Bananen in den Einkaufskorb.

„Da fragst du mich?", lachte sie. „Du bist doch das Schleckermaul hier."

Er schmunzelte etwas peinlich berührt. „Es ist dein Geld."

Sie seufzte. „Darüber haben wir doch schon geredet... Du..."

„...Ich trage auch zum Einkommen bei, ich weiß. Aber im Ernst, Dye. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen dass unser Gehalt unseren Lebensstil abdeckt. Wir zahlen die Hälfte vom Erbe. Deinem Erbe."

„Mag sein. Ist mir aber egal", sagte Diamond in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete. „Einer muss es zahlen, also hol dir schon deine Schokolade."

Nuce seufzte, lächelte aber und verschwand in Richtung der Süßigkeiten-Abteilung. Währenddessen sah sie sich die Abteilung von abgepacktem Käse an.

Gerade als Nuce wiederkehrte, klingelte ihr Handy. Sie sah auf das Display, die Nummer kannte sie nicht. Auch die Vorwahl war nicht britisch.

„Ein Fall?", fragte Nuce.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und ging dran. „Irie?"

„Hier ist Valkyrie", sagte eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Valkyrie!", sagte Diamond überrascht, auch damit Nuce wusste mit wem sie sprach. Dieser hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Ich weiß du hast gesagt, wir sollen uns von dir fern halten", sagte Cain. „Aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Tatsächlich", erwiderte Dye. Sie bemerkte wie ihr Ton leicht bitter wurde, bei dem Gedanken an das letzte Gespräch mit ihr und Skulduggery.

„Kannst du nach Irland kommen?"

„Worum geht es denn?"

„Das erkläre ich dir dann. Also, wann kannst du kommen? Ich bezahle dir das auch oder was auch immer." Irgendwas in Cains Tonfall ließ Diamonds Gereiztheit über ihren Anruf und die unklare Antwort verrauchen.

„Nein, schon gut. Wir nehmen den nächsten Flug den wir kriegen können. Ich schätze wir brauchen so drei, vier Stunden."

„Wir?"

Diamond runzelte die Stirn. „Nuce und ich."

Es war für einen Moment lang leise auf der anderen Seite der Leitung. „Könntest du..."

„Nein", sagte sie sofort. „Uns gibt es nur im Team." Sie lächelte Nuce zu, der zurück grinste. „Ich denke, dass kannst du wohl gut nachvollziehen."

Valkyrie seufzte. „Wie auch immer. Ruf mich an, wenn ihr in Dublin seid."

„Mach ich", sagte Diamond. Sie verabschiedeten sich und legten auf.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Nuce.

Dye schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer."

\- Drei Tage zuvor -

„Wo ist Skulduggery?", fragte China, während ihr neuer Assistent den Bildschirm an der Wand anschaltete.

„Im Vernehmungsraum", antwortete Valkyrie.

„Gut, dann fangen wir ohne ihn an. Irgendetwas Neues von dem ich wissen muss?"

Valkyrie hob die Schultern. „Ein paar Fälle von Raub, nichts Weltbewegendes."

„Bei mir ebenso", meldete sich Cornelius Slay, einer der neueren Mitarbeiter des Sanktuariums, die für Detektivarbeit eingestellt wurden, um Vals Abwesenheit und den Tod vieler Angestellter durch den Krieg auszugleichen.

„Tanith?"

„Alles ruhig. Nicht einmal Vile zeigt sich mehr."

Valkyrie fuhr herum. „Vile?"

„Wie gesagt, auch er ist nicht gesichtet worden."

„Wieso zur Hölle sollte er auch gesichtet werden?", sagte sie verständnislos.

„Oh, hat dir das keiner gesagt?", fragte Tanith. „Er ist immer wieder aufgetaucht, in der Zeit nach dem Krieg. Er hat zwölf Menschen getötet, insgesamt. Auch Sterbliche."

„Vierzehn", korrigierte China und Valkyrie drehte sich langsam zu ihr um.

„Das ist nicht möglich", sagte sie, da ihr nichts anderes einfiel. Vile war hervorgekommen? Mehrmals? Warum hatte sie davon nie etwas erfahren?

Chinas Assistent öffnete eine Datei auf dem Computer, die sich als eine Karte von der weiteren Umgebung herausstellte. Darauf waren blaue und rote Ringe abgebildet.

„Blau steht für eine Sichtug, rot für Opfer", erklärte er.

Unbewegt starrte sie für einen Moment auf den Bildschirm, dann befahl sie sich, sich zusammenzureißen. Immerhin waren noch drei Menschen im Raum die die Wahrheit über Skulduggery nicht kannten und auch nie wissen durften. Sie zwang sich, ruhig zu werden und logisch nachzudenken.

„War es seine Rüstung oder er selber?", fragte sie.

„Sag du es mir", erwiderte China und sie starrten sich für eine Weile an.

„Macht das einen Unterschied?", fragte Tanith.

‚Ja', dachte Val, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Fakt ist, er hat aufgehört. Irgendetwas hat ihn stillgelegt. Ich muss jetzt wirklich Mittagessen. Darf ich gehen?"

China nickte und Tanith bewegte sich zur Tür, wo sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Kommst du mit, Val? Asiatisch?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der Appetit war ihr soeben vergangen. „Nein, danke. Ich muss noch etwas mit Skulduggery besprechen."

Damit schob sie sich an ihr vorbei und huschte aus dem Raum, bevor China sie ansprechen konnte.

Das hatte sie damals mit „Krieg ihn wieder unter Kontrolle" gemeint. Sie bemerkte wie Wut in ihr aufstieg. Er hatte sie angelogen, er hatte ihr dreist ins Gesicht gelogen, als sie gefragt hatte, ob Vile unter Kontrolle war. Er hatte Menschen getötet und sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt. Nach allem...

Bevor sie den Gedanken beenden konnte, riss sie die Tür zum Verhörsaal auf. Dort stützte Skulduggery sich gerade mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch, vor ihm ein verängstigt wirkender Zauberer, der in seinem Stuhl zusammengesunken war.

Als sie hereinplatzte, sahen beide überrascht auf.

„Wir müssen reden", sagte sie ohne jegliche Begrüßung.

„Ich bin gerade mitten..."

„Sofort", zischte sie und Skulduggery richtete sich langsam auf, um ihr hinaus zu folgen. In seinem Gang schwang Verwirrung mit. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Anschließend wollte er zu einem „Was soll das?" ansetzen, doch er wurde von Fäusten unterbrochen.

Valkyrie schlug mit geballten Händen gegen seine Brust.

„Hey! Au!", rief er und hob die Arme in Verteidigung.

„Du Idiot!", schrie sie ihn an und schlug noch einmal. „Du!Arsch!Loch!"

Bevor sie erneut schlagen konnte, wurden ihre Hände abgefangen und Skulduggery zog sie in den nächsten Verhörsaal.

„Was zur Hölle, Valkyrie?", schnaubte er.

„Was zur Hölle?! Gute Frage!", rief sie. „Was zur Hölle! He? Dachtest du ich würde das nicht herausfinden? Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich!?"

„Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mir sagen, worum es hier überhaupt geht?", fragte er in einer ruhigen Stimme.

Seine Ruhe und der spöttische Kommentar brachten sie erst recht zum Kochen.

Sie zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihm und bekam vor Wut zuerst nur ein „Du...!" heraus, dann stieß sie ihm in die Rippen. „Vierzehn Menschen", sagte sie durch zusammengepresste Zähne. „ ."

Skulduggery erstarrte.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest", sagte er nach einem Moment der Stille.

„Du weißt ganz genau wovon ich rede", brachte sie hervor, ihre Stimme nun leise und bedrohlich. „Und wage es nicht mir zu widersprechen, oder ich packe dich am Kragen und bringe dich persönlich zum Gefängnis", knurrte sie, als er den Mund öffnete.

Er schloss ihn wieder. Nach einer Weile ließ er sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm sacken.

Die kraftlose Geste löste ein wenig die Wut in ihr und Mitgefühl ließ Verzweiflung die Überhand nehmen.

„Argh", keuchte sie und raufte die Haare. Die Rage hatte sie ungeahnt angestrengt. Für eine Weile verweilten sie stumm an ihren Plätzen.

„Wieso?"

Er rührte sich nicht.

„Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?", hakte sie nach, als er nicht antwortete.

„Und dann?", fragte er leise.

„Wie ‚und dann'?"

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie an. „Was hättest du dann gemacht?"

Sie hob verständnislos die Hände. „Geholfen?"

„Wie?"

Sie ließ ihre Schultern herunter sacken.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht." Etwas Bitteres schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und verließ den Raum.

„Skulduggery!", rief sie ihm nach, doch er schritt nur den Flur hinunter, der zum Ausgang des neuen Sanktuariums führte.

Kraftlos und hilflos blieb Valkyrie stehen und sah ihm stumm nach.


	4. Unerwünschte Wahrheiten

Am Abend saß Valkyrie auf ihrem Bett und starrte das Handy in ihrer Hand an.

Sie hatte China bitten müssen, ihr eine Fahrgelegenheit zu besorgen. Immerhin war sie mit Skulduggery gekommen und ihr Auto stand zuhause. Es war unangenehm gewesen, doch die Älteste hatte keine Fragen gestellt, nur so unlesbar geguckt wie immer und ihren Assistenten beauftragt sie nach Hause zu fahren.

Nun saß sie hier, letzte Reste von Wut und ein schlechtes Gewissen im Magen. Und sie fragte sich, ob es zu früh war ihn anzurufen. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie sich gegenseitig verstanden. Skulduggery und Valkryrie, Lord Vile und Darquesse, seit sie achtzehn war, gehörten diese Namen einfach zusammen. Doch diesmal war es anders. Da war noch mehr. Etwas das sie noch nicht verstand. Etwas das Skulduggery ihr nicht sagte, weil er dachte, dass sie es nicht verstand.

Vielleicht war es wahr. Was, wenn es einfach keine Erklärung gab? Wenn sie nichts tun konnte, als zuzusehen? Wie mehr Menschen starben, wie er sich langsam auseinander wickelte, wie der Faden eines Garnballs, den man fallen ließ?

Sie fuhr sich über das Gesicht, um die Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Sie hatten schon ganz andere Sachen gemeistert und sie würden auch hiermit fertig werden. Er war nur stur. Sein Ego stand mal wieder im Weg.

Und sie würde ihres nicht ebenfalls zwischen sie kommen lassen. Sie drückte die Kurzwahltaste und atmete auf, als das Freizeichen ertönte. Immerhin war sein Handy an.

Doch ihre Erleichterung verpuffte bald wieder, als er nicht abhob. Auch nach dem dritten Anruf nicht. Sie atmete scharf aus und ließ das Handy sinken.

Für einen Moment starrte sie an die Wand, dann fuhr sie zusammen. „Nein", keuchte sie und sprang auf, um aus ihrem Zimmer zu rennen. Ohne Jacke oder Tasche stürmte sie die Treppe herunter und durch die Küche, in der Alice saß und Hausaufgaben machte. Diese sah verwirrt auf, doch Valkyrie bemerkte sie kaum.

„Steph?", rief ihre kleine Schwester, doch sie sprintete nur zu ihrem Auto, sprang hinein und gab Vollgas.

Sie wusste, dass es zu spät war, als sie gegen seine Haustür hämmerte.

„SKULDUGGERY!", schrie sie durch das Holz, doch er würde sie nicht hören können.

Das Haus war leer.

„Hm...", machte Nuce.

„Und das ist alles was sie gesagt hat?", fragte er, als sie entspannt im Flieger saßen. Die letzten zwei Stunden waren purer Stress gewesen.

Sie hatten den Einkauf nach hause gebracht, den nächsten Flug gebucht, zum Flughafen gehetzt und den ganzen Weg gerannt, um den Flieger noch zu bekommen.

Doch nun nippten sie jeweils an einem Becher mit Flugzeug-Kaffee, der erstaunlich gut schmeckte.

„Ja, das war alles."

„Hm...", machte Nuce.

Diamond sah zu ihm herüber. „Was denkst du?"

„Ach, ich finde es einfach seltsam. Sie schien mir eher wie jemand der sofort auf den Punkt kommt."

Diamond nickte. „Mir auch. Aber es scheint wirklich wichtig zu sein. Sie klang ziemlich unter Strom am Telefon."

„Hm..."

„Hörst du auf damit?"

Nuce lachte. „Sorry."

Die beiden Leibgarden trafen Valkyrie in einem Pub in Roarhaven. Es wäre nicht der erste Ort, der Diamond in den Kopf kam, wenn sie an Valkyrie Cain dachte. Doch als sie sah, dass die Detektivin ein Glas Whiskey auf dem Tisch hin und her schob und aussah, als hätte jemand den ganzen Tag lang Wasserboarding an ihr durchgeführt, hatte sie eine Ahnung warum.

Sie hielt nach ihrem Partner Ausschau, doch der war nirgends zu entdecken.

„Valkyrie", sagte sie, als sie am Tisch ankamen. Diese sah auf und Dye bemühte sich nicht geschockt auf die tiefen Ringe unter ihren Augen zu reagieren.

Sie setzte sich gegenüber von ihr und Nuce tat es ihr gleich.

„Ihr seid jetzt also Partner, was?", fragte sie.

„Sieht ganz so aus", lächelte Diamond. Sie wollte kühl sein, doch Valkyries Anblick hielt sie davon ab.

„Und, möchtest du uns sagen, warum du uns so dringend sehen musstest?", fragte sie.

Die Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch und nahm einen großen Schluck ihres Getränks. Kurz verzog sie das Gesicht, dann stellte sie lautstark das Glas ab, als wolle sie ein Statement machen.

„Was ich euch gleich erzähle ist eines der bestbehütetsten Geheimnisse der magischen Welt. Ich muss wissen, dass ich euch vertrauen kann, dass niemand anderes hiervon erfährt."

Nuce und Diamond wechselten einen Blick.

„Schweigepflicht gehört zu unseren Diensten", stellte Diamond dann klar. „Und ich nehme an, dass wir uns selbst keinen Gefallen tun werden, dieses... Geheimnis weiter zu erzählen. Wahrscheinlich wird das zu unangenehmen Konsequenzen führen."

Valkyrie nickte. „Gut, dann beantwortet mir vorher eine Frage: Was wisst ihr über Lord Vile?"

Nuce schnaubte. „Lord Vile? Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nicht viel", sprang Dye ein, bevor Cain einen Kommentar machen konnte. „Er war ein dunkler Magier, der auf Mevolents Seite gekämpft hat, im Krieg. Er wurde als der Todbringer angesehen, war einer der mächtigsten Totenbeschwörer aller Zeiten, wenn nicht einer der mächtigsten Zauberer generell. Und einer der bösesten. Im Krieg verschwand er und tauchte später im Kampf gegen Darquesse wieder auf."

„Und tut es noch", ergänzte Nuce.

„Wirklich?", fragte Diamond.

„Ja, wirklich. Er wurde hier und da in Irland gesichtet, hat weiter getötet. Aber keiner weiß genau, ob Menschen nur Geister sehen. Wortwörtlich."

„Ziemlich akkurat", lobte Cain und prostete ihnen zu, bevor sie einen weiteren Schluck ihres Whiskeys nahm.

„Lass mich raten: Es geht um Vile. Ist er wieder unterwegs?"

„So kann man es nennen", bejahte Valkyrie. „Ihr kennt wahrscheinlich die Geschichte darüber wie Skulduggery gestorben ist."

Diamond verzog das Gesicht. In der Tat hatte Dexter ihr knapp von den Umständen erzählt. Sohn und Frau getötet, schließlich zu Tode gefoltert. Ein paar Jahre später kam er als Skelett wieder.

„Nach seinem Tod fand er sich als ein Haufen Knochen wieder, setzte sich zusammen und wollte zurückkehren. Doch all der Schmerz und die Wut hielten ihn davon ab, sein altes Leben wieder zu betreten und die unbeantworteten Fragen über seinen Tod konnten dort nicht beantwortet werden."

„Warum erzählst du uns das?", fragte Dye. Sie hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl bei der Sache. Sehr. Unangenehm.

Valkyrie ignorierte die Frage und fuhr fort. „Er ging zum Tempel der Totenbeschwörer. Und das was er dort lernte... Das was passiert war, hat ihn... gespalten. Er wurde Nekromant. Er wurde... Lord Vile."

Diamond starrte ihn an.

„Was?", keuchte Nuce neben ihr, doch sie konnte nicht reden. „Das ist ein Witz!"

Cain antwortete nicht, sondern leerte nur das Glas.

„Das ist ein verdammter Witz!", rief er und sie sah ihn stumm an.

Diamond stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. Es machte Sinn. Immerhin war Skulduggery im Krieg eine Weile lang verschwunden gewesen. Und genau zu dieser Zeit war Vile aufgetaucht.

„Das ist unmöglich", flüsterte sie jedoch, ihre Stimme langsam zurückkehrend. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie taub. „Er ist Elemente-Magier."

Valkyrie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist selten aber nicht unmöglich."

Nuce starrte sie nur mit offenem Mund an und fuhr sich langsam durch die Haare.

„Was ihr verstehen müsst... Vile und Skulduggery sind zwei unterschiedliche Menschen. Als die Rüstung sich selbstständig gemacht hat, waren sie sogar zwei getrennte Personen."

„Was, du meinst wie bei einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeitsstörung?"

„Ziemlich genau so", nickte Valkyrie. „Und genau in diesem Moment ist er Vile. Ich weiß aus sicheren Quellen, dass er nie länger als ein oder zwei Tage so bleibt. Jetzt sind es beinahe vier."

„Wow... Einfach wow..."

„Wieso wir? Wieso erzählst du uns das?", fragte Nuce heiser.

„Die Dunkelheit...", murmelte Diamond und Valkyrie nickte.

„Was?", er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Ähm... Als wir dich gesucht haben... Damals, als ich dich beschützt habe, da musste ich Skulduggery einmal kristallisieren, um ihn vor Pistolenschüssen zu schützen", erklärte sie und wedelte mit ihrer Hand, um auf ihre Kräfte hinzuweisen. „Als ich an seiner Magie ankam, habe ich da etwas... Dunkles in ihm erkannt. Es war irgendwie versteckt. Ich konnte spüren wie unglaublich mächtig es ist, aber bevor ich näher nachsehen konnte, musste ich zurückziehen. Du wolltest doch immer wissen, warum ich den beiden Detectives gesagt habe, sie sollen sich von uns fern halten, oder? Tja, das war der Grund."

Nuce hob nur die Augenbrauen und sah aus als würde er gleich vor zu viel Information umfallen.

„Valkyrie musste es jemandem sagen, der schon eine Ahnung hatte. Um den Kreis der Wissenden nicht unnötig auszuweiten. Außerdem wusste sie, dass ich ihr glauben würde. Und ich nehme an, dass sie unsere Hilfe braucht."

„Ganz genau", nickte diese. „Nicht einmal Darquesse war mächtig genug ihn zu töten. Ich alleine habe keine Chance gegen ihn."

„Du willst ihn..."

„Nein!", sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Ich will nur nah genug an ihn herankommen, um Skulduggery zu erreichen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu bringen wieder durchzudringen. Dazu bringen, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Ihr beide", sie deutete auf Diamond, „ihr könnt mich lange genug schützen und mir helfen ihn zu schwächen, bis ich nah genug dran bin."

„Was heißt nah genug?"

„Das wird sich dann zeigen."

Diamond atmete tief durch. Sie konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen was sie gerade erfahren hatte.

„Hört mal, es ist natürlich eure Entscheidung, ob ihr mir helfen wollt... Aber... China..."

„Die Obermagierin?"

„Ja, die. Sie hat mir eine Frist gesetzt. Wenn ich es in zwei Tagen nicht schaffe ihn wieder zurückzuholen wird sie drastischere Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Und ich... weiß nicht mehr was ich tun soll..." Sie legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände.

„Woher weißt du, dass du ihn zurückbekommen kannst?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich nicht... Ich weiß nur, dass er da drin ist und dass er kämpft."

Es herrschte eine Weile lang betroffene Ruhe.

Diamond spürte noch immer ein unangenehmes Kribbeln im Magen. Der Gedanke an das Gefühl von der Dunkelheit, welches sie in Skulduggery gefunden hatte, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Doch trotzdem wusste sie eins: Sie würde Valkyrie helfen.

„Wie... wie kannst du damit leben? Sein Partner sein?", fragte Nuce irgendwann.

Valkyrie lachte auf. „Ich? Ich glaube ich bin die allerletzte Person die über ihn urteilen sollte."

Nuce schnaubte. „Das könnte man so sagen, ja."

Diamond legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was ist also dein Plan? Wie willst du ihn finden?"

Nuce neben ihr schüttelte ihre Hand ab. „Du ziehst das nicht wirklich in Betracht, oder?"

Sie sah stirnrunzelnd zu ihm herüber.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Du willst dich da doch nicht reinziehen lassen!"

„Nuce...", begann sie.

Er stand mit einem Ruck auf. „Das...", begann er, doch schloss dann den Mund und ging.

Diamond seufzte und sah, wie Valkyrie ihm verzweifelt nachblickte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich rede mit ihm. Es ist ihm nur alles zu viel gerade."

Und er ist nicht der beste Freund von einem der toten Männer, hing sie in Gedanken dran.

Valkyrie sah nicht überzeugt aus, doch nickte.

„Und ich brauche auch eine Pause...", seufzte sie und stand auf. „Ich rufe dich an, ja?"

Damit ging sie ihrem Partner nach, den erstarrten Blick der Detektivin im Rücken.

„Ich brauche dringend einen Drink", murmelte Nuce auf dem Weg zum Hotel.

„Ich auch", stimmte Diamond zu.

„Du willst denen wirklich helfen, nicht wahr?", fragte er und klang dabei müde.

Diamond lächelte ihm zu. „Das ist meine Devise. Es ist unsere Devise, das weißt du... Wir..."

„... sind nicht da um zu entscheiden was gut und was böse ist. Wir sind da um Menschen zu beschützen", beendete er für sie. „Ich weiß. Aber wir schützen niemanden, wir sollen jemanden angreifen."

„Wir schützen Valkyrie vor Vile. Und Skulduggery vor sich selbst."

Er seufzte. „Ich kann das nicht so wie du. So zu akzeptieren..."

„Dann lass es", sagte sie sanft. „Du musst rein gar nichts akzeptieren. Du sollst nur deinen Job machen."

Für einen Moment schwieg Nuce, dann seufzte er und wuschelte durch seine Locken.

„Okay. Lassen wir es angehen", verkündete er dann.


	5. Unerwünschte Überraschungen

Sie betraten den Besprechungsraum des irischen Sanktuariums. Valkyrie ging an den bereitstehenden Computer und öffnete eine Datei namens „Lord Vile", die auf dem Whiteboard erschien. Es war eine Karte von der weiteren Umgebung mit mehreren Kreisen.

„Blau steht für Sichtung", erklärte Valkyrie. „Rot für..." Sie pausierte.

„Opfer", sprang Diamond ausdruckslos ein und sah mit ihrem üblichen neutralen Blick auf die Abbildung, den sie immer hatte, wenn sie auf einem Job besonders professionell agieren musste.

Valkyrie nickte. „Seht ihr irgendein System?"

„Nein", gaben sie beide nach einer Weile zu.

„Ganz genau. Nicht nur ist das unvorteilhaft, wenn wir ihn finden wollen, auch ergibt es keinen Sinn. Vile war immer zielgerichtet. Hat nur angegriffen, wenn er eine Bedrohung gesehen hat."

„Vielleicht dreht er bloß durch", schlug Nuce vor.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bezweifle ich. Unter anderem, da die meisten Opfer Sterbliche sind. Er hat sich nie für Sterbliche interessiert. Warum jetzt?"

„Wann war sein letzter... Ausbruch?", fragte Diamond.

„Etwa drei Monate bevor ich zurückgekehrt bin."

„Das heißt, sobald ihr zusammen ward ist für zwei Jahre nichts passiert. Und jetzt plötzlich. Was kann das ausgelöst haben?"

„Wir haben uns gestritten", seufzte Valkyrie. „Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Vile immer wieder Kontrolle übernommen hat. Durch Zufall. Er hat mir nichts davon erzählt."

Diamond nickte langsam und verstehend.

„Ich grabe nicht gerne in Ammenmärchen, aber Skulduggery ist berühmt für seine Wut. Purer Hass soll ihn von den Toten auferstehen haben lassen. Vielleicht ist diese Wut wie eine Art... Schalter."

Valkyrie seufzte. Sie wusste, dass er mit Vile Wut verband. Es war scheinbar die treibende Kraft. Aber es passte nicht ins Bild. Nicht dieses Mal. „Er war nicht wütend, an dem Tag. Eher..."

„Schuldig?", warf Diamond ein.

Sie sah sie überrascht an.

„Ich finde es nicht sehr weit hergeholt, dass er Schuldgefühle empfindet, nach allem was passiert ist. Dann hat die Sache mit Darquesse ereignet und du hast im Grunde das gleiche Schicksal erlebt wie er. Weil er dein Partner ist und du durch ihn erst Kontakt mit der magischen Welt aufgenommen hast", erklärte sie. „Du kommst aus Amerika zurück, erholt, die Transformationen hören auf. Du wirfst ihm vor, dass er dir nichts gesagt hat und Vile kommt hervor. Für mich klingt das, als würde eher das der Auslöser sein."

Valkyrie strich sich seufzend durch die Haare. Ein ähnlicher Gedanke war ihr auch bereits gekommen, aber sie hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so war. Wäre der Auslöser für die Ausbrüche wirklich Schuldempfinden, dann konnte man es nicht dämpfen. Man konnte ihn nicht einfach beruhigen und das Problem verschwand.

„Er spielt mit ihm", sagte sie leise. „Vile. Wenn er die Chance hatte auszubrechen, hat er systemlos Menschen getötet, um Schuld auszulösen."

„Und diese Schuld hat ihm geholfen, wieder auszubrechen", hängte Diamond an. „Ein Teufelskreis."

„Also, Sekunde. Wenn ich das jetzt richtig verstehe, wollt ihr damit sagen, dass Lord Vile Skulduggery austrickst um öfter an die Oberfläche treten zu können? Aber er ist Skulduggerys Unterbewusstsein. Sein eigenes Unterbewusstsein versucht ihn zu unterdrücken?" Nuce sah mehr als verwirrt aus.

„Mit Darquesse war es nicht anders", seufzte Valkyrie. „Sie hat ebenfalls versucht mich zu verdrängen, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Als sie den Körper meines Spiegelbildes übernommen hat, hat sie sogar versucht mich zu töten."

„Puh", machte Nuce und blies seine Wangen auf.

„Jetzt haben wir aber eine neue Situation", merkte Diamond an. „Die Male davor war er mit anderen Bedrohungen beschäftigt und nach dem Krieg warst du nicht in der Nähe. Aber jetzt bist du in Irland und die ideale Möglichkeit die größte Menge an Schuld auszulösen."

„Du meinst er will sie töten? Warum hat er es noch nicht getan?"

„Ich war immer von anderen umgeben. Die Gefahr, dass ich Skulduggery erreiche und seine Tarnung auffliegt war zu hoch. Vile ist nicht dumm. Wenn dieses Geheimnis ans Licht kommt ist Skulduggery nicht mehr sicher und er somit auch nicht", schloss Valkyrie.

„Wenn wir Valkyrie also auf einem Silbertablett servieren, könnte er eventuell auftauchen", sagte Nuce.

„Eventuell", bestätigte diese.

„Wir müssen es versuchen", sagte Diamond. „Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit."

„Und was ist der Plan?", fragte Nuce skeptisch. „Soll sie sich auf eine Wiese stellen, nach ihm schreien und hoffen, dass er auftaucht?"

Valkyrie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wird eine Falle wittern."

„Was ist mit Orten, die dich, ihn und Skulduggery verbinden? Du könntest einfach dort hingehen, als ob du in Erinnerungen schwelgen würdest. Vielleicht macht ihn das aufmerksam."

Nuce sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus.

„Das ist zumindest ein Ansatz", sagte Valkyrie. „Die beste Idee seit Tagen. Lasst es uns ausprobieren."

Und das taten sie. Sie begaben sich zu dem Ort, an dem Darquesse Vile und Valkyrie in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Nuce und Diamond versteckten sich hinter einer Hauswand und sie bewegte sich langsam über den Platz. Die Hände in der Hosentasche und mit möglichst hängenden Schultern, versuchte sie ihre geknickte Stimmung nach Außen aufzutragen, um tatsächlich so zu wirken, als wäre sie zur Trauer hier. Sie schlich auf den Platz und blieb irgendwann in der Mitte stehen. Dort drehte sie sich langsam im Kreis, hielt inne, starrte möglichst abwesend auf einen Fleck am Boden.

„Komm schon", murmelte sie und schielte unauffällig in alle Richtungen. Kein Lord Vile.

Sie wartete noch eine ganze Weile, sah hierhin, dahin, versuchte sogar ein paar Tränen hervorzurufen, doch die Anspannung machte es unmöglich. Irgendwann musste sie einsehen, dass er nicht auftauchen würde.

Enttäuscht atmete sie tief aus und begab sich zurück zu Diamond und Nuce. Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Das war nicht sonderlich erfolgreich."

„Vielleicht hat er uns gesehen", schlug Diamond vor.

„Und hatte Angst?", lachte Nuce.

„Das nicht. Aber vielleicht kennt er den Einfluss, den du ausüben könntest, Valkyrie. Er würde dich überraschen wollen. Auf jeden Fall wäre das ein Vorteil, denn dann hättest du scheinbar tatsächlich einen Einfluss."

„Vielleicht interessiert es ihn auch einfach nicht", sagte Nuce.

Diamond warf ihm einen Blick zu.

„Was denn? Es ist eine Möglichkeit."

Dazu sagte niemand mehr etwas. Sie gingen langsam wieder zurück zu Valkyries Auto und begaben sich zurück ins Sanktuarium. Als sie im Besprechungsraum ankamen, stand gerade die Älteste vor dem Whiteboard und sah sich die Karte an. Währenddessen malte ihr Assistent einen weiteren roten Kreis in die Datei.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Valkyrie geschockt.

China Sorrows drehte sich langsam zu ihnen um und bedachte sie alle mit einem kühlen, musternden Blick. Kurz blieb Diamond der Atem in der Kehle stecken, von der Schönheit die sie traf. Auch Nuce starrte sie mit großen Augen an.

„Vor ein paar Minuten. Wieder ein Sterblicher. Wer ist das?"

Valkyrie holte tief Luft und ihre eine Hand ballte sich. Mit der anderen wies sie auf die beiden Leibgarden. „Unterstützung. Diamond Irie und Nuce Evans."

China nickte und sah aus, als würde sie die Namen erkennen. Ob es an Nuces Verwicklung in die Explosion im Englischen Sanktuarium lag, oder Diamonds Verbindung zu Dexter, wusste sie nicht.

„Dann erwarte ich, dass diese Unterstützung zu Ergebnissen führt", sagte China und ging, oder besser: schwebte aus dem Raum. Nuce sah ihr nach, als hätte gerade die größte Liebe seines Lebens sein Herz gebrochen.

Diamond stieß ihm in die Rippen.

„Ich glaube ich bin verliebt", murmelte er.

„Das denken alle Typen, die sie treffen", erklärte Valkyrie vollkommen humorlos. Sie starrte mit einem leeren Blick auf die Karte.

Diamond legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir finden einen Weg."

„Ach ja!?", rief sie plötzlich aus und fuhr herum, schlug die Hand weg. In ihren Augen tobte Wut und noch etwas anderes.

„Du kannst nicht aufgeben..."

„Denkst du das weiß ich nicht? Denkst du, ich würde für eine Sekunde IN BETRACHT ziehen aufzugeben!?"

Diamond versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und die verzweifelte junge Frau nicht noch mehr aufzuregen.

„Valkyrie", sagte sie möglichst sanft. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Aber..."

„Du weißt gar nichts", zischte sie, diesmal die Stimme bedrohlich gesenkt. „Ihr fühlt euch so toll, was? Die unschuldigen, perfekten Bodyguards. So neutral und fehlerlos. Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie das ist, wenn man keine Kontrolle hat. Wenn man zusehen muss, wie dieses DING in einem alles kaputt macht."

Diamond erwartete eine giftige Antwort von Nuce, doch der schwieg und sah auf einen Punkt auf den Boden. Sie entschied, dass sie nicht die richtigen Worte finden würde. Und sie wusste, dass sie sich niemals wirklich in Valkyrie oder Skulduggery hineinversetzen können würde. Also schwieg sie und sah sie ruhig an. Hielt ihren Blick fest und wartete einfach.

Irgendwann fuhr sie sich heftig übers Gesicht und sackte ein wenig zusammen.

„Hey", Diamond nahm sie leicht an den Schultern. „Seit wir hier waren, haben wir nur einen Versuch unternommen. Ist doch logisch, dass wir nicht sofort auf Gold stoßen. Wie wäre es, wenn du für heute eine Pause machst, etwas isst, ein wenig schläfst. Und morgen finden wir ihn. Okay?"

„Wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas", widersprach Valkyrie, die Stimme nun jedoch ruhig und erschöpft.

„Wir nehmen sie uns trotzdem. Sieh mal, du kannst ja schon gar nicht mehr geradeaus gucken. Geschweige denn denken. Nur ein paar Stunden und dann sehen wir weiter."

Valkyrie entschied zuhause zu schlafen. Sie wollte heute Abend nicht allein sein. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie noch wütend. Würde sich schämen über ihren Gefühlsausbruch vor Diamond und Nuce. Doch dafür war sie zu müde. Sie wollte einfach nur noch nach hause.

Sie schloss die Tür auf und entdeckte ihre Mutter, die auf dem Wohnzimmersofa saß und ein Buch las. Diese sah auf, als Val eintrat.

„Stephanie!", rief sie besorgt. „Du siehst ja furchtbar aus!"

Sie zuckte die Schultern und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

Melissa nahm ihren halb getrunkenen Kakao und reichte ihn ihrer Tochter.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, während Valkyrie trank.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden", sagte sie leise.

Melissa war für eine Weile ruhig, dann seufzte sie.

„Steph... Sieh mal, ich weiß, dass du dir ein anderes Leben aufgebaut hast. Ich weiß, dass du dich schon lange von uns entfernt hast. Es hat mich einige Zeit gebraucht es zu verstehen, aber ich akzeptiere es jetzt. Ich verstehe, dass du jetzt eigene Freunde und einen Job hast. Das ist okay."

Val sah auf, um zu sehen, wohin dieser Vortrag führen würde.

„Aber ich bin immer noch deine Mutter", sagte sie und strich ihr über das Kinn. „Du kannst mir alles erzählen. Wenn du Probleme hast. Das weißt du, oder?"

Sie seufzte und nickte aber und merkte dass sie diese Worte rührten. An einem Punkt, der bereits gereizt war und so begannen ihr die Tränen in die Augen zu steigen.

„So", sagte ihre Mutter und zog sie an sich heran, indem sie ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legte. „Und jetzt erzähl mir was los ist."

Das gab ihr den Rest. All die Angst und Anspannung und Aufregungen der letzten vier Tage übermannten sie und sie drückte sich schluchzend an ihre Mutter. Diese streichelte ihr die Haare, bis sie sich ausgeweint hatte.

„Skulduggery?", fragte sie, als Val wieder ruhiger war. Sie nickte.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten?"

Ja, das hatten sie, doch das war nicht wirklich der Grund für ihre Gefühlslage. Oder doch? Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist in Schwierigkeiten", sagte sie schließlich leise. „Aber er schließt mich aus. Ich dachte wir wären offen miteinander, aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass... er sich entfernt."

Melissa war kurz ruhig. „Vielleicht glaubt er, dass du es nicht verstehen kannst."

Val seufzte. „Nein. Kann sein. Keine Ahnung..."

„Erzählt er dir diese Dinge denn sonst auch?"

„Bei dem Thema schon", erwiderte Valkyrie, doch dann hielt sie inne. Sie waren bisher ehrlich gewesen, wenn es um Vile oder Darquesse gegangen war, doch hatte er ihr wirklich etwas erzählt? Die einzigen Geschichten von Vile hatte sie von anderen erfahren. Sie wusste bis heute nicht, ob die beiden mental kommunizierten, so wie sie und ihr Alter Ego es getan hatten. Eigentlich wusste sie so gut wie gar nichts.

Ihre Mutter bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit wohl, dann sie tätschelte ihr die Schulter. „Vielleicht fühlt er sich missverstanden. Oder hilflos. Vielleicht weiß er keinen Ausweg und will das nicht zeigen. Er kam mir nie wie ein offenes Buch vor, um ehrlich zu sein."

Da musste sie allerdings zustimmen.

„Vielleicht, wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass es wirklich etwas bringt, dich einzuweihen... Wenn du eine Lösung hast, vielleicht bezieht er dich dann mehr ein", schlug sie vor.

Das kam Valkyrie sogar ziemlich logisch vor. „Ich muss also eine Lösung finden", schloss sie daraus.

Ihre Mutter nickte. „Oder wenigstens etwas das zu einer Lösung führen könnte."

Valkyrie wachte von einem Poltern und hektischen Schritten auf der Treppe auf. Als sie ihre Mutter schreien hörte, sprang sie auf und sprintete los.

Unten im Wohnzimmer stand ihr Vater beschützend vor ihrer Mutter und vor ihnen Lord Vile.

Die Schatten waberten ruhig um seine Rüstung herum, er selbst regte sich nicht, außer um den Kopf zu Valkyrie zu drehen, als sie herunter kam.

Für eine Weile starrten sie sich an, dann trat sie langsam zwischen ihn und ihre Eltern. Strom knisterte an ihren Fingerspitzen.

„Stephanie?", fragte ihre Mutter ängstlich, doch sie ignorierte sie.

„Was tust du hier?", wollte sie wissen.

Vile antwortete selbstverständlich nicht.

„Du willst wirklich so weit gehen? Hier? Mitten in der Nacht, in meinem eigenen Haus?"

Er schickte ein paar Schatten in ihre Richtung, doch sie waren nur schwach, sodass sie sie einfach mit der Hand wegwischen konnte.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir", sagte sie bestimmt. „Ich habe keine Angst vor feigen Arschlöchern."

Sie sah die Schatten zucken und schickte ein paar Blitze in seine Richtung. Beides traf sich in der Mitte und verpuffte. Valkyrie grinste.

Dann hörte sie Schritte auf der Treppe. Sie sah herüber und entdeckte Alice, die mit großen Augen am Fuße der Stufen stand. Sie und Vile sahen sich an, dann sprintete sie los.

Sie schmiss sich vor ihre Schwester und spürte die Schatten ihre Haut am Rücken aufschlitzen. Valkyrie schrie und hörte ihren Vater brüllen und Alice kreischen.

Mit Mühe drehte sie den Kopf und wappnete sich, bevor die nächste Runde Dunkelheit in sie hinein krachte. Der Schmerz ließ die Welt rotieren und sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie sich bewegen konnte. Einen Moment den sie nicht hatte, denn der nächste Angriff würde schnell folgen.

Sie hörte ein lautes Krachen, doch der Schmerz blieb aus. Im nächsten Moment zog jemand Alice aus ihrem Griff. Dann packten sie ihre Hände und zogen sie auf die Füße.

„Valkyrie!", rief eine Stimme, die sie von irgendwoher kannte. Ihre Sicht klärte etwas und sie erkannte etwas Rotes, das sich als Diamonds Haar herausstellte.

Sie blickte über Diamonds Schulter und sah wie Nuce Vile mit einer Explosion nach hinten gegen eine Wand schleuderte.

„Valkyrie, hörst du mich?", fragte das Mädchen vor ihr.

Sie nickte. „Ich bin okay."

Diamond nickte und ließ sie los. Kurz darauf flog Nuce durch den Raum und landete in einer Ecke. Vile bewegte sich auf ihre Familie zu und Valkyrie sandte ihm Blitze entgegen. Seine Rüstung schluckte sie, zitterte und regenerierte sich wieder.

Sie rannte auf ihn zu und setzte zu einem Tritt an, doch schlug ihm stattdessen mit der Faust ans Kinn. Vile taumelte und warf dabei mit Schatten. Valkyrie konnte ihnen ausweichen, doch der zweite Versuch war erfolgreich und sie stolperte zurück.

„Fasst euch an den Händen!", rief Diamond irgendwo und Valkyrie drehte sich rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, dass Vile ihre Familie attackierte. Doch Diamond war bereits kristallisiert, genau wie ihre Eltern und Alice. Die Schatten prallten bloß an ihr ab und als sie wieder fleischlich war, warf sie eine kleines Messer unter ihrem Arm hindurch.

Mit einer Waffe hatte er nicht gerechnet, wodurch die Klinge ihn zusammen zucken ließen. Valkyrie nutzte den Moment, um Blitze nach ihm zu werfen. Gleichzeitig traf ihn eine Explosion und sandte Vile durch die niedergerissene Haustür.

Er war sofort wieder auf den Beinen, doch griff nicht an. Für einen Moment musterte er alle Anwesenden, dann schlossen sich die Schatten um ihn und schluckten ihn.

Dass ihre Beine weg knickten, bemerkte sie erst, als Nuce sie auffing. Sie hörte ihre Eltern entsetzt aufschreien. Eine Welle des Schmerzes erfasste sie, doch Nuce hielt sie fest, sodass sie auf den Knien aufrecht hocken blieb. Er schloss die Arme um sie und Valkyrie wusste nicht warum, doch sie schloss die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.

Er sprach mit ihr, sie konnte es an den Vibrationen spüren, doch seine Stimme ging in dem Brummen in ihren Ohren unter.

Irgendwann wurde ihr Mund geöffnet und etwas hineingelegt. Sie begann darauf herum zu kauen und das Blatt ließ den Schmerz beinahe augenblicklich verschwinden. Sie nahm nun wahr, dass Diamond leise auf sie einredete, während sie an ihrem Rücken hantierte. Dann waren ihre Finger an ihrem Bauch und den Rippen und tasteten sie ab, während Nuce sie weiter stützte.

„Siehst du, halb so wild", sagte Diamond gerade und Valkyrie meinte zu spüren, dass die Blutung an ihrem Rücken aufgehört hatte. „Nur ein paar Kratzer."

Sie wurde aufgerichtet und Arme umfingen sie, diesmal die ihrer Eltern. „Alles okay", murmelte sie.

Ihre Eltern redeten besorgt und aufgeregt mit ihr doch sie konnte sie kaum verstehen.

„Komm", sagte Diamond und sie wurde wieder weggeführt. „Wir bringen dich in die Dusche. Die Creme die ich aufgetragen habe muss wieder abgewaschen werden."

Nuce sah zu, wie Diamond Valkyrie die Treppe hinaufführte. Er rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf an der Stelle, an der er gegen die Wand geknallt war. Das Schmerzblatt war eigentlich für ihn gedacht, doch Valkyrie hatte es dringender gebraucht, also musste er jetzt wohl die Zähne zusammenbeißen.

„Wer war das?", keuchte Valkyries Vater entsetzt. Er war blass und hielt seine geschockte Frau und Tochter in den Armen.

„Sein Name ist Lord Vile", sagte Nuce. „Er ist Totenmagier und wahrscheinlich einer der mächtigsten und gefährlichsten Magier die je existiert haben."

Desmond schloss den Mund.

„Und wer sind Sie?", fragte Melissa nun.

Er versuchte ein Lächeln und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Nach einem verunsicherten Zögern ergriff sie sie, dann ihr Mann. „Nuce Evans", stellte er sich vor. „Meine Partnerin ist Diamond Irie. Wir sind Leibgarden. Wir haben vor dem Haus im Auto Wache gehalten."

Melissa nickte. „Und warum will dieser Mann meine Tochter umbringen?"

Nuce seufzte. „Es ist sehr kompliziert. Aber sie können sich sehr sicher sein, dass das nicht geschehen wird, solange meine Partnerin und ich auf sie aufpassen. Vile ist geflohen weil er mächtig ist, es aber nicht mit drei Magiern auf einmal aufnehmen kann. Zumindest nicht mit uns drei." Es fiel ihm nicht schwer die Theorie überzeugend über die Lippen zu bringen, doch Nuce wusste, dass dies mit Sicherheit nicht der Auslöser war, durch den der Totenmagier verschwunden war. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was der wahre Grund war.

Melissa begann sich wehmütig in ihrem verwüsteten Wohnzimmer umzusehen.

„Machen sie sich darum keine Sorgen. Gleich morgen rufen wir jemanden an, der das hier innerhalb von Minuten wieder hinbekommt... Hören Sie, ich weiß Sie werden sicherlich nicht schlafen können, aber vielleicht sollten Sie wieder in ihre Betten gehen", schlug Nuce vor. „Diamond kümmert sich um Valkyrie und ich passe hier unten auf. In Ordnung?"

Desmond und Melissa sahen sich kurz an, dann nickte Melissa. „Okay. Er wird nicht wiederkommen, oder? Mit Verstärkung?"

Nuce schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicherlich nicht. Vile arbeitet allein."

Das schien sie einigermaßen zu überzeugen, denn sie machten sich auf den Weg nach oben, ihre jüngere Tochter zwischen ihnen. Nuce seufzte. So viel zu ihrem Plan Vile wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Oder Skulduggery besser gesagt. Wie auch immer... Meine Güte war das alles verworren...


	6. Zielgerade

Wir sind auf der Zielgeraden! ;) Viel Spaß :)

„Wir brauchen mehr Zeit", sagte Valkyrie.

China Sorrows seufzte. „Ich habe dir bereits mehr Zeit gegeben."

„Aber damals hatten wir keine einzige Spur. Jetzt wissen wir, dass er früher oder später wieder auftauchen wird."

„Das gibt mir keine Garantie, dass du ihn auch wieder zurückbringst, Valkyrie."

„Dann gebe ich dir jetzt eine."

„Das kannst du nicht."

„Und was ist der Plan, China? Was willst du dann tun, hm? Ihn einsperren? Wie willst du das machen? Und wie willst du den anderen erklären, warum einer deiner wertvollsten Sanktuariumsmitarbeiter im Gefängnis sitzt?", fragte sie aufgebracht und Diamond musste etwas zusammen zucken über ihren Ton, den sie mit der wunderschönen Obermagierin nahm.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", erwiderte Sorrows unbeeindruckt.

„Miss Sorrows", versuchte es Diamond mit ihrer pragmatischen, freundlichen Stimme. „Selbst wenn sie es schaffen Mr. Pleasant einzusperren, wird das nicht das Problem lösen. Sollte es uns gelingen ihn an die Oberfläche zu bringen, können wir alle gemeinsam eine langfristige Lösung zu suchen. Nur die Symptome zu behandeln wird nicht die Krankheit heilen, wenn sie verstehen was ich sagen will."

China musterte sie für einen Moment, dann seufzte sie und sah Valkyrie an. „Du kannst es schaffen ihn zu erreichen?"

Valkyrie nickte.

„Gut. Ich hebe den Zeitraum auf. Sollte aber noch ein einziges Opfer auftauchen, dann finde ich selbst einen Weg ihn unter Kontrolle zu kriegen."

Damit waren sie entlassen. Diamond und Valkyrie verließen das Büro und trafen draußen Nuce, den sie lieber vor der Tür zurückgelassen hatten.

„Und jetzt?", wollte Valkyrie wissen.

„Du hast es selbst gesagt. Wir warten bis er erneut aufkreuzt. Diesmal sind wir vorbereitet und müssen nicht auch noch deine Familie schützen."

„Und wenn er sie angreift und nicht mich?"

„Ich habe ein Savehouse gemietet. Sie sind gerade am Rande der Stadt während ein Freund von uns das Haus wieder herrichtet."

Valkyrie sah sie überrascht an. „Sie sind in einem Savehouse? Warum hab ich davon nichts mitbekommen?"

„Wir dachten es wäre besser du wüsstest davon nichts", sagte Nuce. „Das verringert die Gefahr dass er herausfindet wo sie sich aufhalten."

Valkyrie nickte. Dann starrte sie für eine Weile gedankenverloren den Boden an.

„Schuld...", murmelte sie irgendwann. „Er weiß jetzt dass ihr in meiner Nähe seid und dass mir das die Chance gibt zu Skul durchzudringen. Er wird mich nicht mehr angreifen."

Nuce hob die Augenbrauen „Das heißt er wird weiter Sterbliche töten? Wie willst du das verhindern? Jeden Sterblichen in der Gegend beobachten?"

„Oder er sucht sich ein neues Ziel. Jemand der nicht so einen großen Einfluss auf ihn hat", sagte Valkyrie.

„China?", schlug Diamond vor.

Val schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu geschützt. Zu nah."

„Die Londonerin? Tanith?"

Sie sahen einander an. „Gut möglich."

„Oder vielleicht jemand der im Grunde schon tot sein müsste", sagte Nuce und sah Diamond an.

„Dexter", sagten sie und Valkyrie gleichzeitig.

Der Flug zurück nach England war die reinste Hölle. Diamond hatte Dexter auf dem Weg zum Flughafen in Dauerschleife angerufen. Keine Antwort. Manchmal war sein Handy aus oder der Empfang weg, das war nichts abnormales für einen Abenteurer. Aber wenn sein Handy an war, dann war er erreichbar.

Ihr Herz schlug ihr in die Kehle. Kämpfte er gerade in diesem Moment um sein Leben? War er schon tot?

Sie fühlte seine Hand in ihrem Nacken und Nuce zog sie an sich heran und wickelte seine Arme um sie. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte zu atmen.

Nuce klatschte in die Hände. Die Tür krachte und flog aus ihren Angeln.

Diamond hörte ein leises Fiepen das sich seinen Weg aus ihrem Rachen bahnte. Sie sprintete in die Wohnung und fiel auf ihre Knie neben Dexter, der ausgestreckt auf dem Boden lag.

Er war voller Blessuren und kleiner Wunden und an seinem Hals waren Würgemale, die sich vor allem um seine Narbe herum blau färbten.

Sie hielt eine Hand vor seinen Mund und Nase. Er atmete noch.

„Dex?" Sie wollte lauter sprechen, doch es kam nur ein Flüstern hervor.

„Dexter", wiederholte sie, diesmal kräftiger. Sie schob ihre Hände in seine Haare. „Dex. Bitte wach auf."

Er regte sich tatsächlich. Seine Augen öffneten sich leicht und brauchten einen Moment um ihre zu finden. Er rang nach Luft, es klang qualvoll. Der Schmerz war in sein Gesicht gemalt.

„Er ist weg", sagte Nuce leise hinter ihr.

Dexters Augen bewegten sich von Diamond zu Nuce und Valkyrie hinter ihr. „Dye...", krächzte er und verzog das Gesicht.

„Nicht reden", sagte sie sanft und streichelte sein Haar. „Alles wird gut."

Er versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln, doch gab auf und stöhnte leise.

„Dexter, hör auf, du tust dir nur mehr...", setzte Diamond an, doch da war etwas in seinem Blick dass sie verstummen ließ. Etwas dass sie nur in seinen schlimmsten Momenten je gesehen hatte. Verzweiflung.

Seine Augen huschten weiter hin und her zwischen ihr und etwas hinter ihr und sie verstand plötzlich dass er nicht Nuce oder Valkyrie ansah. Sie hatte noch gerade genug Zeit sich und Dexter in Kristall zu verwandeln, da prallte geballte Dunkelheit auf ihren Rücken.

Diamond verwandelte sich zurück und sah auf Dexter hinab, der wieder das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Sie sprang auf und wirbelte herum, sah dass Nuce am Boden war, eine Platzwunde über der Augenbraue aus der Blut suppte. Er hatte sich wohl gerade noch umgedreht.

Valkyrie hing in der Luft, ihre Beine zuckten, während Schatten sie an den Armen hochhielten wie an einem unsichtbaren Kreuz.

„Sku...", begann sie, doch Vile verpasste ihre eine Ohrfeige mit einem Strang aus Schwärze, um sie zum schweigen zu bringen.

Diamond sah wie sich die Dunkelheit verschärfte und Valkyrie schrie auf, als sie ihr in die Handgelenke schlitzte. Sie entdeckte ein paar messerförmige Schatten um Viles umhang herum und sprintete los. Dye packte Valkyries Fuß und verwandelte sie, bevor die Klingen sie aufschlitzen konnten.

Sie ließ alles fleischlich werden außer ihren Fuß, dann trat sie Vile wortwörtlich vors Schienbein.

Valkyrie nutzte die kurze Ablenkung und ließ Blitze in ihn fahren, sodass er von ihr abließ. Doch er bekam keine Pause, denn Nuce war wieder auf den Beinen und ließ den Schwarzmagier in die Wand hinter ihm krachen.

Vile war sofort wieder auf den Beinen und schickte Schatten in alle Richtungen doch wurde gekontert.

Diamond nutzte den Moment um sich Klarheit über die Situation zu verschaffen. Valkyrie musste die Möglichkeit haben an ihn heran zu kommen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Nuce musste also als Ablenkung dienen. Ihre Brust zog sich zusammen.

Sie schloss die Augen und fällte eine Entscheidung. Sie stellte sich vor Valkyrie, die gerade von Schatten attackiert wurde. Sie verwandelte nur die Körperteile in Diamant die attackiert wurden, dadurch blieb sie bei Atem. Vile konzentrierte sich einen Moment zu lang darauf, die Angriffe schneller und präziser zu gestalten, sodass Nuce eine Explosion auslösen konnte, die ihn aus der Balance brachte.  
Der Nekromant schien zu entscheiden, dass es einfacher war Nuce zuerst außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Nuce sah zu seiner Partnerin herüber und schien zu verstehen was der Plan war. Dann begann der Kampf seines Lebens.

Es war sofort klar dass er und Vile nicht gleichauf waren. Er warf mit Explosionen um sich, benutzte die komplizierten Wände aus Energie aufzubauen, die die Schatten abwehrten, doch immer wieder schrie er auf und wurde nach hinten gedrängt. Währenddessen warf Vile Attacken nach hinten gegen Valkyrie und Diamond, als wäre es eine nette Nebenbeschäftigung.

Doch auch Valkyrie hatte kapiert was zu tun war und wandte keine Blitze an. Langsam bewegte sich Diamond nach vorne, Val hinter ihr.

Ihr Magen sank nach unten als Nuce schrie wie sie es noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und seine Beine sackten unter ihm hinweg. Keine Sekunde zu früh.

Vile wirbelte herum um sich seinem nächsten Gegner anzunehmen, doch nun war Diamond nicht mehr hinter ihm, es war Valkyrie. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm und nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände. Jedoch nicht grob. Sie legte ihre Hände auf den Punkt wo sich unter der Rüstung Wangenknochen befinden müssten.

Vile wich zurück als hätte sie ihn geschlagen, doch sie ging den Schritt mit und hielt ihn fest.

„Skul", sagte sie und Diamond zuckte fast zusammen von der ungewohnten Sanftheit in Valkyries Stimme.

„Jetzt. Tu es jetzt. Bitte."

Vile wich erneut zurück, doch Val hielt mit. Er versuchte ihre Hände abzuschütteln als wären sie aus Feuer.

Und dann spielte sich das ungewöhnlichste Ereignis ab das Diamond je erlebt hatte. Die Rüstung schien sich zu lichten, dann verdichtete sie sich wieder. Das geschah einige Male, bevor die Schatten zitterten und sich sehr langsam in sich selbst hineinzogen. Es sah aus wie ein Kraftakt. Als würde jemand einen rostigen Hebel drehen der Wasser in einen Behälter zurück zog.

Valkyrie rührte sich nicht. Sie starrte nur in die leeren Löcher die seine Augen repräsentierten.

Sein gesamter Körper begann nun zu beben und als man Skulduggery ansatzweise durch die Schatten erkennen konnte, sackte er auf seine Knie. Valkyie fing den Fall ab und legte seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter ab. Sie murmelte etwas dass sich wie „Ich hab dich" anhörte.

Dann schien die Dunkelheit in seinen Augenhöhlen zu verschwinden und Skulduggerys weißer Schädel war nun klar zu erkennen. Er stöhnte und fiel zur Seite und Val führte seinen Kopf damit er nicht auf den Boden aufschlug.

Eine Woge von Schatten schien sich seinen Weg zurück aus seinem Schädel zu bahnen und Skulduggery keuchte schmerzvoll.

„Nicht aufgeben", sagte Valkyrie. „Fast geschafft." Sie ließ ihre Hand auf dem Knochen ruhen der seine Stirn gewesen wäre.

Er stöhnte erneut und die Dunkelheit verschwand nun vollkommen. Diamond hörte etwas dass sie als ein erleichtertes Ausatmen identifizierte, dann entspannten sich die Knochen und er regte sich nicht mehr.

„Skul?", fragte Valkyrie leise. Sie betrachtete ihn für einen Moment und schien dann irgendwie festzustellen, dass er nur das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Sie seufzte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Für einen Moment verharrte Diamond, die plötzliche Stille drückte sich auf ihre Ohren. Ihr Körper vibrierte vom Adrenalin das ihren Körper verließ. Dann zuckte sie zusammen und rannte zu ihrem Partner herüber, der mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf dem Boden lag.

Sie drehte ihn herum und versuchte nicht aufzuheulen als sie das Blut überall in seinem Gesicht sah. Sie gab sich Mühe neutral seine Wunden zu betrachten und befand dass es schlimmer aussah als es war.

Dye stand auf und ging zu Dexter herüber. Er hatte die Augen leicht offen. Sie strich ihm über die Wange.

„Was ist los?", krächzte er.

„Nichts", lächelte sie. „Er ist weg."

„Sind alle okay?", wollte er wissen.

Sie schmunzelte. „Ja, alles wird gut. Ich nehme dein Auto, ja?"

Er schloss einmal die Augen zur Zustimmung. Sie zog den Schlüsselbund aus seiner Hosentasche, schob ihre Arme unter ihn, verwandelte sie und hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit hoch, um ihn aus der Wohnung zu seinem Wagen zu tragen. Sie hörte Valkyrie nach ihr rufen, doch sie ignorierte sie.

Als sie Dexter hinein gebückst hatte war er wieder ohnmächtig und sie joggte die Treppe hinauf um Nuce abzuholen. Als letztes nahm sie Skulduggery unter den Armen und Valkyrie nahm seine Beine.

„Diam...", begann sie.

„Nein", antwortete sie. Sie wusste dass sie normalerweise nicht sauer auf einen der beiden wäre. Doch ihre Freunde waren verletzt worden und sie wollte lieber nichts sagen, bevor sie etwas unfaires sagte.

Auf dem Weg zum Sanktuarium war es komplett still im Auto. Diamond stieg aus und trug Dexter in den Krankenflügel, wo man ihr vergewisserte, dass er nächsten Tag noch entlassen werden würde.

Dann brachte sie den Rest der Gruppe in ihr Haus. Skulduggery und Valkyrie verfrachtete sie aufs Sofa da sie keine Lust hatte das Skelett die Treppe hoch zu tragen. Dann verfrachtete sie ihren Freund in sein Bett und machte sich auf um Medizin zu holen.


End file.
